Happenstance
by h0taru-chan
Summary: Hinata suffered endless abuse, until one day she is cut off forever. Her whole life, she only wanted to be shown kindness. Itachi is a young, successful business man who seems to have everything. He finds himself exceedingly bored and lonely, wishing to find someone who understands him. By coincidence, they may find what they've been looking for in each other.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is an AU Itachi and Hinata fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

...

She swayed and staggered her way home, neglecting to call for a car. At least she thought that's where she was going. If she ended up somewhere else, that would be fine with her. She was too messed up to really care. The party she had just left had been a great distraction from the life she was never meant to lead. Business sense and abnormal intelligence had skipped over her in her development. Despite her best efforts, she could never be good enough for her father or the company. Her shy nature as a child had caused her to be depressingly lonely and bullied by the family. That's when she threw her caution to the wind and made herself into the flirtatious, wild young woman she was well-known to be. The party life had offered her companionship and acceptance, which was all she ever wanted. Having taken some type of pill and drank enough to put any heavy drinker into a drunken coma, she vaguely wondered how her father would react. Would he yell? Would he kick her out?

There was nothing at that house for her anyway. Her cousin, the only family she could stand, had left her there despite Hinata's pleas to take her with him. She supposed it hadn't been up to him though. He was her best friend and the only person that could ease her father's abuse. Neji wouldn't return to her for several weeks, as he was out of the country on business for the wretched man she called father. They could still be friends with her living elsewhere. She was ready to go.

Shivering violently, she decided much too late that she should have worn more clothes. She had learned, however, that the less you wear, the more attention you get. Mid-December weather was not appropriate for short shorts, not the other way around. Her coat seemed to do nothing to warm her. She had been told that she had a lovely body, though she had believed it to be gross. She had developed almost unrealistic curves, earning her the nickname of 'whore' by her family just because she wasn't the beanpole they all were. Anything they could find to set her apart, they did. How was she supposed to respect people who had never even shown her the slightest amount of decency? She was surprised she hadn't mysteriously died after her mother's death.

The penthouse had to be close, she thought, looking around for familiar landmarks. Sure enough, there was the park that she had gone to as a child with her mother. It was but a few blocks from the place she had lived most of her life. She only had a few minutes of peace left. Fishing through her large purse, she located the small, bunny-shaped pillbox and opened it. There was a variety of different pills, but she didn't know what was what. She swallowed the one she deemed cutest.

She reached the steps of the giant building too quickly, and entered with a small greeting to the rude doorman. Riding the elevator to the top floor, she braced herself for the screaming fight she was surely going to have with her father. To hell with apologizing, begging, or anything else that might give him the pleasure of having her beat down. She was gentle and caring by nature, traits that the family attempted to strip her of, but she was finished with using anything other than utter coolness on them.

The ding of the elevator brought her out of her thoughts. She could see, when the doors opened, a note was stuck to the door of the penthouse. Rolling her eyes and sighing, she moved to get it. It was simple and to the point, she discovered as she read.

Hinata was absolutely livid, shaking with fury as she finished reading the note. She wasn't even allowed to unleash her anger on her father. No, she hadn't been given the chance. She had been stripped of her key months ago, and knocking would do no good, as Hiashi had had the whole place soundproofed. She could push the call button beside the door, but she knew the informing tone would be ignored. She went with the only option she had left to show him how she felt. Praying he was watching, she looked to the camera and flipped him off. To hell with her place in the family. She didn't care about them or their money.

The effects of the mystery pill caught up with her when she exited the enormous building. In the elevator, she had discovered she had seventeen dollars in cash, half a pack of gum, pills, cigarettes, a lighter, makeup, and perfume. It wasn't much to go with, but she believed she would be okay. She could build a fire if it got to that point.

…

"It's cold," the blonde whined. "Why are we here at three o'clock in the morning anyway?"

Sasuke sighed before explaining himself once again. "Because we need to be alone for what I'm going to do to you." He popped Naruto on the behind.

"Pervert," he growled. "We're in a park! Little kids play here! This is how we wrongfully end up on one of those lists..."

"Shh, it's okay. We can play here, too." He cupped his lover's cheek.

"But Sasuke! It's too cold!"

"Nonsense," he barked, dragging the blonde into the playground area.

"What, you want to do it on a slide or something?

"No. There," he pointed to a small playhouse in the corner of the fenced area.

"We won't fit, and we're going to catch pneumonia and die!"

"Will you just shut up? You're ruining the mood."

"There was never any mood, jerk!"

"You're a lot sexier when you keep your mouth shut." They had stopped at the wooden structure.

"Hah! You lie! If my mouth was shut, I wouldn't be able to-"

"Naruto. Look inside," Sasuke whispered, nudging his boyfriend's arm.

"A girl?" A young woman lay on the ground inside the playhouse, passed completely out, deep indigo hair splayed around her head. She was covered as well as possible with her coat, but she still shivered in her sleep. Her legs were bare, save the scandalous shorts and high-heeled boots. "Is she a prostitute?"

"I don't think so," the raven-haired man said, cocking his head as if to examine her better. "Her clothes are expensive, and that bag is worth a ludicrous amount."

"What do you think she's doing here?"

"Sleeping, obviously." He took his coat off and climbed inside, covering her legs.

"Asshole," he growled. "Check her bag."

"I was about to." He already had the designer bag in his hands. Pulling out a wallet, he went through the cards. "Hyuuga Hinata. Oh, yea, she's no prostitute."

"Hyuuga?"

"They own Byakugan Industries, the company that owns everything from software rights to hotels. They're a bunch of loaded bastards," he explained.

"What should we do with her? She's obviously in some sort of trouble..."

"I would say call the police and let them deal with it, but I think that would only create more trouble," he said, handing Naruto the box of assorted pills. "Her phone service is cut off, and I bet you if we tried using any of these credit cards, they would all be declined."

"She might just be some snotty princess. Maybe it would do her some good."

"No, I don't think so. Look at her face. She seems sad, but not newly sad. There's a broken and heavy aura around her."

"Oh, the vibe guy," Naruto said sarcastically. "She does look kind of sad though," he frowned. "So what do we do?"

"Take her with us."

"What? We're your brother's guests. We can't just take a random stranger back with us."

"Itachi would do anything for me, and he's a nice guy in general. It will be okay."

Naruto sighed. "Fine."

"You never had any say in the matter. Now help me carry her to the car."

…

_A jackhammer. Yes, it must be. A jackhammer let loose on my nightstand. Glowing? A glowing jackhammer? Quit glowing, jackhammer. _

Itachi was not a four in the morning kind of guy, but his Sasuke senses kicked in as soon as his phone quit vibrating. Quickly dialing his little brother's number, his heart nearly pounded out of his chest. What was going on?

"Itachi."

"Sasuke! Where are you? Are you okay?"

"Don't worry. I'm fine. Sorry to wake you up, but could you come open the parking garage entrance? I forgot to bring the keycard..." Sasuke explained, inwardly cursing his shortcoming.

"Of course. I'll be there as soon as possible."

"Thanks, bro."

"No problem," he said before hanging up.

Itachi threw on a robe, shoved his feet into his slippers, and crammed his glasses onto his face, managing to poke himself in the eye. Uchiha Itachi did not possess the grace he was known for at four in the morning! Eye watering madly, he shuffled out of his bedroom, on to letting his brother and Naruto in the building.

…

He opened the door, immediately feeling the harsh winter air. Heated parking, his ass. His brother wasn't waiting there like he'd thought he'd be. Of course he had left his phone upstairs, so he couldn't call him. Sighing, he looked around and found a large chip of concrete to hold the door.

He could see exhaust and headlights two rows up, so he moved that direction. Thankfully, he didn't creep up on some stranger. When Sasuke spotted him, he turned the car off and got out.

"Why did I have to come all the way out here to find you?" Itachi asked.

"Well, it's warm in the car."

"Oh. Okay. Like you couldn't be cold for a little bit. Wait, where's your coat?"

Sasuke pointed to the backseat, and Itachi looked in through the fogged window.

"Who is that?" He couldn't make anything out except for a blurred outline.

"A girl..."

"Sasuke," Itachi sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Why would _you _have a random girl in your backseat?"

"We found her in the park. She was passed out and freezing."

"You should have called the police."

"I couldn't. She seemed so... sad."

"You're too kind, little brother. Well, let's get her inside."

"You mean manipulative," Naruto corrected, climbing out of the car.

"Pish posh. My Sasuke-kun does no wrong."

A collective effort had everyone inside and toasty. Once Hinata was situated on the couch, Itachi was able to see her properly. He nearly gasped when the realization hit him.

"This is Hyuuga Hinata, the heiress."

"Do you know her?" the younger brother asked.

"I met her once a while back. She was so sweet and shy then- just a child. I could never imagine her dressing like this," he said, taking in her attire. "I had heard the rumors, but I'm still shocked."

Hinata slowly cracked her eyes open, and the men swarmed around her on the floor. She looked around, blinking tiredly. Looking at Naruto, she mumbled, "an angel." Switching her gaze to Sasuke, she murmured, "duck demon." She focused on Itachi next, whispering, "glasses demon.. sexy eyes," before losing consciousness once again.

"Duck demon!" Naruto rolled around on the floor laughing.

"Be quiet, dork," Sasuke bit out. Turning his attention to Itachi, he seethed. "We have the same eyes. Why are yours sexy?"

"They are not the same, Sasuke-kun. But if you want them, I will gladly give them to you. I can arrange the procedure if it is what you wish."

"Ugh, shut up, you freak! You don't have to go so far."

"Anything for you, little brother."

"Something happened to her. I can feel it," Sasuke mystically supplied, refocusing on the new guest.

"Oooh, the feels," the blonde man teased crankily.

"Go to bed, grouch-ass. I'll be there in a little while."

"Of course, Your Majesty." Naruto scoffed, leaving the living room.

"Where are all of the bubbles and sunshine? What about that winning personality?"

"He gets really cranky when he's tired." The younger Uchiha ran a hand through his hair. "What do you want to do with her? I want to get in bed soon."

"Let's put her in the other guest room. You should change her into something more comfortable and less revealing."

"What? Why me?"

"It would be inappropriate for me to do so."

"Oh, so because I don't like women, it's okay for me?"

"Let's go with that explanation. You are also the reason she is here, and therefore, she is your responsibility."

"Fine!"

Itachi moved his hand from her forehead to in front of her nose and then placed two fingers at her pulse point. "Her breathing and heart rate seem fine, and her body temperature is normal. We shouldn't have to seek any medical attention, but we should check on her throughout the night. Well, morning. I'm not going back to bed, so don't worry about it this time I guess."

"Okay. Thanks, dude."

"Please do not 'dude' me, Sasuke. It is unseemly."

"Right," he sighed. "Let's move her to the bedroom."

Itachi grabbed her under her arms, while Sasuke grabbed her feet. "This does not seem to be the proper way for gentlemen to handle a lady," the older brother mused. "It's as if we are about to swing her into a pit of doom."

"Pit of doom? You're really strange these days, you know?"

"_These _days? Oh, Sasuke. I thought you knew me," Itachi feigned hurt. He had been eccentric and slightly nutty his whole life, only putting on his cool, collected exterior for business purposes, which he had been introduced to at a much too young age.

"I meant even more so. Damn. Why is this door shut?" The younger man held Hinata's feet in the crook of one arm. Thankfully for his pride, it only took a second to pop the door open before he dropped the young woman. She was unexpectedly heavy.

They lay her on the bed gently, and Sasuke immediately started undressing her, throwing her boots in a corner and reaching for the button of her shorts.

"Woah, woah! Give me the chance to leave and get her something else. You know, you seem to be enjoying this. Why are you in such a hurry, little one?"

"I want to get it over with! And I absolutely am not enjoying it at all!" He whispered harshly.

Itachi chuckled. "Be back in a minute," he disappeared into the room across the hall.

He pilfered through his dresser, not finding anything that wouldn't be abnormally big on her. Truthfully, his smaller brother or Naruto would have clothes better suited for her stature. Telling himself to worry about it tomorrow, he selected a very soft, worn t-shirt and a pair of his jogging pants. It wasn't the most attractive ensemble, but it would be warm and comfortable. He hoped his brother had stopped undressing the unconscious girl so he wouldn't have to feel awkward, walking into a private moment.

"Sasuke~," he waved his hand in the doorway, "Are we decent?"

"Get in here, Itachi." The voice sounded strikingly serious.

"What is it?" His brows furrowed in worried confusion as he walked in.

Instead of answering his brother's question, Sasuke thrust a wrinkled piece of paper into his hands. "Read." He exchanged the letter for Hinata's new clothes.

_Hinata-_

_You were a disappointment from the first time you breathed. You have continued to dishonor my family and company, and I will allow it no more. You have been disowned. Please do not call, visit, or make any scenes. _

_Hopefully you have some money on you, because I have frozen your bank account and canceled your credit cards. The wages you earned will not be returned, and you will not receive your latest paycheck. _

_If you end up living in poverty, I do not care. You were never of any use to me. Perhaps you should start collecting money for the whoring you do._

_Do not try to contact your cousin. Your phone service has also been cut off, by the way. If Neji helps you at all, I will know, and he will be fired and stripped of his inheritance. I would like to keep him, as he is a great business man despite his repulsive weakness for you._

_I expect to see a news story about your brutal murder in the next few weeks. I will make the proper, expected reaction to the press, but it will only be an act. It is only a matter of time until that despicable personality of yours causes your downfall. You were never meant to survive in this world._

_Byakugan Industries' President and CEO,_

_Hyuuga Hiashi_

"What a pitiful excuse for a human being," Itachi spat.

"What should we do?"

"It's too early to say, but I'm sensing some sabotage in the future, little brother. One thing is for certain, and that is Hyuuga Hiashi will not be so high and mighty when I get done with him." Itachi nodded once in a promising manner, and walked toward the door.

"Really? Or are you just being dramatic?" Sasuke, asked, stopping him from leaving.

"Well, I'm not going to _not_ do anything."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed Happenstance! :3 So very honored right over here. I'm surprised the first chapter of this fic was received better than my other one, as I spent a considerable amount of more time on What You Need. This was just an idea I had one time while brooding over Itachi, which is a frequent occurrence. In fact, I had just had to defend his honor in one of my classes. Stupid jerk running his mouth about my sexy... Subsequently, this plot ran around in my head, making it impossible for me to take notes.

Sorry this is later than I had told some people. Last week was hectic with school, work, baking, birthdays, and drunkenness. Now I am paying for the small amount of fun I allowed myself with a mystery illness. This week was also very hectic. So a week late. Yep. I'm not making any more promises about updates. I learned my lesson early. This was actually finished yesterday (Saturday here), but I have no internets. ;_;

Hope you enjoy.

**...**

Sasuke had gone to bed, leaving his brother alone with the passed out woman. Itachi grabbed some freshly brewed coffee and settled in the chair of the bedroom occupied by Hinata. He watched her for awhile, admiring her appearance. Her skin was the creamiest ivory, and her hair was shiny and soft from what he felt while carrying her. Long, dark eyelashes left their shadows on her pleasant face. Pink, and he suspected soft, lips were parted slightly, and she occasionally nibbled on the bottom one, as if nervous in her sleep. She was beautiful, and even after all of the rumors, the note from her father, and her state of dress upon arrival, he couldn't believe that she really was promiscuous. She exuded a kind of innocence in her slumber.

He sighed to himself, feeling like a creep, and left the room. There was work to do, and the sooner he started, the sooner he could do things he actually wanted to do. It was the weekend, but that meant very little. He still had to work from home. Itachi turned on his laptop, and began going through his emails. As the owner and editor-in-chief of KOKORO, he was very busy, handling most of the big authors_._

By the time he finished reading the dozen manga chapters, suggesting things, or otherwise sending them off to be published, it was a little past seven. He really wanted to go back to bed. The two hours of lost sleep made him feel like he hadn't slept at all. The coffee wasn't doing anything to wake him up, and he assumed he had finally built up a tolerance. His stomach rumbled lightly, and if Hinata weren't there he would go get some breakfast. If and when she woke up, he wanted to be there. He got himself some more coffee despite its lack of effect, and sat back down to his work.

Jiraiya's light novels were the best-sellers of the company, but only came out every couple of months. Itachi always enjoyed the smutty stories, except for the one he swore was about his brother and Naruto, titled _Icha Icha Love/Hate_. Hell, the cover art looked like a photograph of the two of them. He couldn't finish it, so he had sent it to Sasuke, who ended up adding and correcting so much, that it basically didn't belong to Jiraiya any longer, or so the old pervert had complained. He hadn't complained anymore once it became one of his bestsellers and earned him an ungodly sum.

Itachi was curious to see what the new one would be, and opened the attachment in the email. The cover page read, _Icha Icha Stray,_ and depicted a curvacious female misfit with her head resting in the lap of a tired-looking young businessman. The girl had her hand raised, cupping his cheek, as they stared into each others eyes. Mentally approving the cover art, he began reading.

He had been reading for about an hour. The story was good but not smut-packed like they normally were. He was midway through the novel, and finally the moment had arrived.

"_Hajime-san, I feel so terrible that you've taken me into your home and shown me so much kindness, and I haven't done a thing for you. Please tell me how I can repay you," Akane purred, leaning in a little too close._

_The businessman backed up into the kitchen wall, blushing at what his new acquaintance was insinuating. "No, no," he waved his hands in front of him. "You owe me nothing, really."_

"_Are you turning me down?" She pouted, moving closer, allowing her ample chest to crush against him. The shirt she wore was begging for permission to bust open, exposing the perfect, caged mounds. She let her hands wander to his belt, and began to unfasten it._

"_Akane-chan, y-you don't have to do anything. I- I r-really don't mind that nngh..." he was silenced when her hand entered his boxers, grasping him securely._

"Ummm," a nervous voice said from behind Itachi, making him slam his laptop shut and whip around.

Hinata was standing in the doorway of the kitchen, looking questioningly at Itachi sitting at the table. She was blushing cutely, her hair sticking out in every direction. Even though she was wearing his dumpy clothes, he could still make out the seductive figure underneath.

"Good morning," he said nonchalantly, fighting his own blush due to the similarities of story he had just been reading. "How are you feeling?"

"I think I feel okay. H-how did I end up here?"

"Have a seat," he motioned to the chair across from him. "Would you like some coffee? Or some tea perhaps?"

"Thank you. C-can I have some water?"

He nodded and went and got her a bottle of water from the refrigerator. Just in case, he grabbed a bottle of generic pain medicine. "Here you are," he said kindly, setting the items in front her before returning to his seat.

"Thanks. So... umm..." She nervously fumbled with the pill bottle.

"My brother and his boyfriend found you passed out in a park last night, and they brought you here."

"Oh... I'm really sorry." She looked mortified and near tears. "Just uh.. let me change back into my clothes and I'll be out of your way." She got up to go, but Itachi caught her arm as she walked by.

"Where will you go, Hinata?"

Wrenching her arm from his grasp, she narrowed her eyes and asked, "How do you know my name?"

"It says as much on your ID and all the cards in your wallet. Though I remember meeting you a long time ago. I recognized you as soon as I saw you."

"If you're wanting me for some type of ransom, just go ahead and kill me now. You won't get any money from my family."

"What?" His voice raised. "Do I seem like that type of person?"

"I don't know anything about you! You're a stranger who claims to know me, and I just mysteriously woke up in your home. You grabbed me when I tried to leave. What am I supposed to think?"

Itachi rubbed his temples, wishing that things could go a little more smoothly sometimes. "Listen, you're here because we were all concerned, not because we want to use you for anything. I'm sorry for grabbing you, but I don't want you out hurting yourself anymore." She didn't look completely convinced, so he tried another tactic. "Where are you living? I can drive you if you really want to leave." Of course he knew she was newly homeless, but she didn't need to find out that he had read the letter yet.

"I... I don't know. Things are d-difficult right now."

He nodded and motioned for her to return to her seat, and she complied. "Listen. I understand what it's like to be part of a powerful family full of assholes, and sometimes an escape is what one needs."

"Who are you?" she asked. Looking intently at him, his face did seem vaguely familiar.

"Uchiha Itachi."

"Uchiha? Your Uchiha Fugaku's oldest son, aren't you?" Just by his general appearance, she could have guessed that he was an Uchiha. His eyes, however, were the most beautiful she'd ever seen, with their deep crimson color, unique shape, and envy-worthy lashes.

"Yes, though I do not like being associated with that man." His voice was harder than before.

"Umm..." She looked around uncomfortably, worried she had upset him.

"You are welcome to stay here for awhile if you'd like. Sasuke and Naruto will be here until the new year anyway. One more guest wouldn't do any harm." Remembering himself, he used his gentle tone once again.

"I couldn't possibly. I will feel like I'm imposing on you."

"Not at all. If I did not want you here, you would be gone already." He smiled an eye-crinkling smile.

Hinata was a little disturbed by his admission, but she found his smile genuine. "You are so kind. Please tell me how I can repay you," she bowed.

He choked on his coffee, inwardly cursing Jiraiya and his perverse novels. Hinata began to go to him, arms outstetched, concern marring her face. He held a hand up to let her know he was fine. Composing himself, he asked, "Well, would you like a job?"

"Umm... you see, I'm not really qualified for anything," she said, turning her head away in shame.

"Can you cook or clean? Answer phones? Take messages? Make copies?"

"Well, yea. I used to be a secretary, cleaning isn't hard, and I enjoy cooking..."

"Okay, you are very qualified then. You can be my assistant part-time, and do things around the house whenever you feel like it. I've been meaning to hire people for those positions anyway," he lied.

"Thank you, Uchiha-san." She bowed again. "Assistant?"

"Mhm. I started my own company a few years ago. It's the editing and publishing company, KOKORO. I have a lot of responsibilities because I'm the owner as well as the editor-in-chief. I also take care of completely editing several authors' works. We specialize in manga and light novels." He didn't mention his other, off-the-radar occupation/time consuming hobby. He had known he was loaded with work, but saying it made him wonder why he hadn't gotten himself an assistant sooner. _No wonder I always feel like a zombie._

"KOKORO? Your company publishes the _Icha Icha_ novels?" She loved the series, and had once owned every volume.

"That is correct," he said, hoping that he wasn't blushing. Itachi didn't like blushing, and he couldn't remember ever having done so before his conversation with Hinata started. "I'm Jiraiya's editor."

"Amazing." Her lavender eyes were wide, glistening, and unfocused.

Itachi sensed some major fangirl vibes coming from her. "Which is your favorite?"

"Huh?" She turned to him, positively drunk-looking.

He chuckled lightly. "Your favorite _Icha Icha_ novel."

"Oh," she looked away, blushing. "_Icha Icha Love/Hate_," was the whispered answer.

"Ah. Yaoi fan?" He smirked, wondering what her reaction would be to seeing the two other males in the house when she wasn't delirious.

"I... I really liked the romance. It seemed the m-most sincere to me," she got out before her stomach growled loudly. She gasped and hid her face in her hands.

"We don't have much to eat here. I can run down the street to the bakery and get some cinnamon rolls. They're delicious and they'll still be really fresh this early." He held in the laugh that would no doubt cause her more embarrassment.

"I love cinnamon rolls," the young woman cried into her hands.

"I'll be back soon. Please make yourself at home," he said, leaving the kitchen.

The front door closed, and Hinata looked up. Uchiha Itachi was a strange person in her opinion. She had never been shown such kindness, and she was very tempted to start crying. They were strangers, yet he had opened his home and given her a job without her even asking. He was going to buy her cinnamon rolls.

_Wait, how did I agree to so much so quickly? I blame it on his charisma. He barely said anything. Or those eyes... what are they capable of?_

She got up and went exploring. The apartment was a penthouse, from the view of the city, but not nearly as large as the Hyuugas'. She assumed it was only Itachi living here normally, and it was probably more than large enough and possibly lonely.

The living room was comfortably modern. The plush rug felt heavenly under her bare feet, and the couch was begging to be sat on. She ignored its pleas, and walked over to a beautifully polished baby grand piano. She wondered if Itachi played or if it was just there for decoration. The colorful art on the walls went completely over her head, and she spent little time trying to interpret it. There was a massive, wall-mounted flatscreen, and underneath, was a long and low entertainment center. She opened it and discovered every gaming console she could think of, a CD player, rows upon rows of CDs, games, and DVDs, and what she assumed were home movies.

There was a bathroom off the hallway. It was standard but high quality. Little had been done in the way of decorating. She noticed how ridiculous her hair looked when she passed the mirror and immediately felt embarrassed that Itachi had seen her in such a state. Getting her hair to lay right proved impossible, so she settled for something that at least looked better. One door in the hallway was closed, and she assumed that was where Itachi's brother and his boyfriend were sleeping, and the light snores confirmed her suspicion. She had explored the bedroom she had woken up in pretty thoroughly. There was only a bed, an armchair, a floor lamp, and an empty dresser. And boxes stacked to the ceiling. She was vaguely curious about what could be in them, but decided not to be so nosy as to peek.

There was only one room left, and it had to be the master bedroom- Itachi's bedroom. She wanted to know what she would find out about the seemingly kind man who had taken her in. The door was open, so she stuck her head in. It was very dark, thanks to the blackout curtains, and she could see nothing. She felt for the light switch and flipped it. The room was illuminated, showing his unmade bed with at least seven pillows. One was obviously a pillow he used for cuddling purposes. _How sweet_. A reading area with papasan chair, lamp, and overflowing bookshelf sat on the far wall where an intricate and beautiful mural of trees had been painted.

Curious, she moved to get a better look. If it was possible, the trees looked real and whimsical at the same time. The leaves contained perplexing designs in every color imaginable. It was just trees. Tree after tree. It started to give her a headache despite its aesthetically pleasing appearance when she tried to see more than what was there. She turned her attention to the bookshelf, immediately recognizing the brightly colored covers of _Icha Icha._ He had every volume except for her favorite one for some reason. It couldn't be that he had anything against boy's love, since he had all the other yaoi titles.

Frowning, she left the room. She lay on the couch, gently palming her closed eyes. Her headache did not cease, and she figured that her night was catching up with her again. She remembered the pain medicine she had failed to open earlier. Not sure if she should take any on an empty stomach, she continued to laze in the living room.

_Why would a man like Uchiha Itachi be so nice to me? He's rich, intelligent, handsome... _

_This is too weird. Can I really stay here? Just because he seems nice and cuddles a pillow, doesn't mean he actually is. _

_I could be getting myself into one of those horrible situations. Like in one of those movies. What if the __next time I wake up, I'm trapped in a creepy, boarded up house with strangers. We'll have to end up doing horrible things, go through tortuous tests, possibly kill each other- just to survive. _

_That's it, I'm getting out of here._

**…**

The elevator dinged before the doors opened. Hinata was thankful that Itachi wasn't inside. It would have been awkward. She stepped inside, smiling politely at the other occupant. The blonde woman looked her up and down before a surprised look came to her face.

"So, Itachi finally got some." She chuckled.

"Huh?" Hinata was confused.

"You know... Why else would a scantily-clad vixen be leaving his apartment in the morning?"

"Oh." She was still confused. Realization dawned, and she nearly screamed in her defense. "N-no! It's really not l-like that at all! At least not from me! I mean I don't know what he does..." She felt her face reddening.

"Mmhmm... The name's Ino, by the way."

"P-pleased to meet you. I'm Hinata." Truthfully, she really wasn't pleased; she just wanted to hide in a corner.

"That's a pretty name. So..."

"Thanks... umm?"

"What are you to Itachi?" The woman clearly got to the point quickly.

_That's a good question. A stray taken in? A pawn for a twisted game? _"Well... you see, thing is... actually... what had happened... and..." The doors opened in the lobby, and Hinata made to run out, barreling into a firm chest. She fell backwards, but was saved from hitting the ground by strong arms.

"Oh gods, I'm so sorry," she cried, too embarrassed to look into the face of the person she had run into.

"It's okay, Hinata-chan," a deep voice assured.

"I-Itachi-san. I w-was..." She didn't know what to tell him, and he had called her Hinata-chan, completely throwing her off.

"Please stay for breakfast at least."

"Umm...o-okay." _There went my only chance of escape. That's it- I'm dead if he really is a psycho._

"Good morning, Ino. Have you been harassing my guest?"

"Me? Of course not," she gasped.

"You really are troublesome. I shall defend you no more," he teased.

"Yea, yea. Well, enjoy your breakfast. I have to go now. It was nice meeting you." She waved as she walked away.

"Y-you too," Hinata called, unsure if she was telling the truth.

"So," the sexy voice she was becoming familiar with said.

Hinata gulped. "Y-yes?"

"Shall we eat these?" He shook the box gently.

**…**

She unashamedly ate as many cinnamon rolls as Itachi. He was right- they were delicious, and maybe the best she'd ever had. If the fear for her life wasn't weighing so heavily on her mind, she may have been moaning from the taste. If she was going to die, she would do so on a full stomach.

The ride back up to the penthouse had been completely silent, and so had breakfast. It was unclear to her how long they had been sitting there, not saying anything, but she was aware of how awkward it was becoming. She didn't know if she had offended Itachi by trying to leave, or if she even cared. He could very well be a twisted individual unworthy of her time and worry. She had read about people with anti-social personality disorder. They were normally very cunning and charismatic on the outside. _You fall in their trap, and then they do unimaginable things to you._

"Hinata-chan, please do not be doubtful of me. I really only wish to help you, and nothing more." Itachi said, finally breaking the awkward silence.

"But why? It doesn't make any sense to me." _Freaky, sexy mind reader._

He made sure to capture her gaze and her full attention. "Despite what you may think, there really are genuinely nice people in the world. I will not claim to be perfect, but I promise I would never hurt you.

"As I said earlier, I understand, to an extent, your upbringing, as I was in a similar situation. I am unsure of the specifics, but I can tell that you are hurting. I apologize if my observation is upsetting. I only wish to help you, and that is truth.

"You are welcome to stay here as long as you like or need, but by no means am I forcing you."

Hinata stared into his crimson eyes, lost in their beauty and sincerity. She didn't know much about him, yet she was about to trust him with herself completely. The way he looked at her, it seemed he was penetrating her very soul, telling her exactly what she wanted and needed to hear. At the same time, she felt she was understanding him a little better as well, as if she had gotten a glimpse of his heart.

"I-I'll stay," she breathed. "Thank you." Her eyes were painfully dry, but she couldn't quash the mesmerized feeling and quit staring. She had the urge to cry; she was too frozen for any tears to form.

He nodded once, closing his eyes for a brief moment. That was all the time Hinata needed to soothe her dry eyes. "Now, I have rules in my house," he began. "First rule. These," he reached into his pocket, and held up her cute pill box, "are going to be thrown away. Please do not buy anymore pills that are not prescribed to you by a qualified physician."

"I understand." She hung her head in embarrassment.

"Second, no parties in this apartment, unless approved by me."

"That's not a problem."

"Thirdly, smoking is bad for you. It may calm your nerves, but there are less harmful ways of doing so. I know that it is addictive, and it will be really hard for you to quit. If you wish to quit, as I would suggest, let me know, and I can get you the medication for it."

"Umm... okay." She had been meaning to quit for a while, but she truthfully didn't want to. Maybe it would be easier now that she was away from her family, who stressed her out so much that the little nicotine fix she got from a cigarette was like a small blessing.

"Good. Now, the fourth rule is that when you go to KOKORO with me, you will be dressed professionally."

"About that... I don't..."

"I am aware of your clothing situation, and I will give you a pay advance so that you may purchase appropriate work attire. Please refrain from buying unseemly garments that give the wrong impression. You are a sweet, pretty girl, and do not need to dress the way you do."

"Itachi-san... thank you."

"No trouble, really. Rule number five," he got back to the point, "is that you will not be off at parties at all hours of the night. You will find, that if you wish to do well in your job, you will not have the time for such things."

"Okay... I think I can do that." She looked into his eyes, only to be trapped once again by his penetrating gaze.

"There is one last rule, Hinata. Never forget the past, but do not let it rule over you. Learn from your own mistakes and the mistakes of others, and vow to never repeat them. Be free, and be happy."

"Hey, why don't you start a motivational poster company next?" A sarcastic voice said from behind Itachi.

"Why don't you go back to bed, Sasuke?" Itachi furrowed his brows without turning around.

"Make me. Good morning, Hinata," the younger Uchiha smirked from behind his brother.

"Eeep!" _Have I just fallen into _Icha Icha Love/Hate_? So cute._

"Why did you leave me? I wanted to cuddle." Naruto walked into the kitchen, frowning and rubbing his barely covered rump.

_Oh my gods. I'm going to faint. I'm going to. It's about to happen._

"Have some decency, idiot!" Sasuke hissed.

"Huh?" The blonde turned his head, seeing Hinata staring at him and Itachi looking at Hinata. His blue eyes widened, and he tried his best to cover himself. "S-sorry!"

"Heh... it's fine," Hinata said with a perverted grin on her face. _I'm in the same room as Hikaru and Kira..._

"Hinata-chan, this is Sasuke, my little brother. That's Naruto, his boyfriend," he said, pointing to the young man she was already staring at.

"Hi," she said dumbly.

"Precious little brother, were you still wanting to go shopping this weekend?"

Sasuke sighed. "Why do you call me that? And yes, I do, but I thought you said you couldn't go."

"I cannot, but Hinata needs to go. You should know your way around well enough not to need me, and I'm sure Hinata knows her way very well."

"I'm familiar with the city," she whispered, still in a half-dazed state.

"Okay." Sasuke offered his hand to Hinata and led her out of the kitchen. Naruto followed closely behind. Itachi turned his laptop on once again to get back to work.

A while later, the three returned, dressed and ready to leave. He wondered why he had ever even thought those hips would fit into anything owned by either thin male. Dressed once again in her shorts and boots, she wore a brightly colored band shirt of Naruto's and one of Sasuke's countless scarves with her coat. It wasn't the ideal ensemble to Itachi, but it was a vast improvement from how she had arrived.

"I hope you all have fun," he said, standing and reaching into his pocket to fetch his wallet. "Here. I do not have any cash on me right now, so you'll just have to use my card."

"Th-thank you again. I wish you could come with us." Their hands grazed as he passed her the card. The resulting chills didn't go unnoticed by either, and Hinata quickly looked away.

"Please enjoy yourself, Hinata."

**...**

Once his apartment was free of his guests, Itachi stepped out onto the balcony and lit a cigarette. He hadn't demanded Hinata stop because he didn't like being a hypocrite when he could help it. Inhaling the harsh chemicals, he was delighted to discover the almost immediate buzzed feeling he got. It wasn't everyday that a treat such as that happened to veteran smokers.

It had started to snow, and he couldn't help but worry if Hinata would be warm enough. More importantly, he wondered about all of the unfortunate people in the city who would have no warm place to escape to. He leaned against the railing and looked over the city. It was grossly overcrowded and polluted with garbage and detestable humans. The people who ruled the area were criminals in one way or another, and honest, hardworking people could hardly ever catch a break. Since he was wealthy, he donated a large sum of his earnings to various charities and homeless shelters, always anonymously. It still surprised him that some people lived the way they did. It was like something he had read in books—something of the past that shouldn't exist in his time. People lived in absolute poverty, starvation and malnutrition weren't only a part of third world countries, and the homeless and prostitutes walked the streets, scraping by the only way they knew how. He wasn't so deluded that he thought he could end it, but he did what he could.

He didn't like the city, and would much rather live in a more suburban or even rural area. Things like work, unfinished business, and more recently, some new, not even started business stopped him from leaving. He liked one thing, though, and that was how easy it was to avoid others.

He had moved to his current city was for that very reason. Growing up in an urban area, he experienced all the best and worst things it had to offer. He had been raised pampered to an extent, yet he was never allowed a real childhood. He had the best of the best offered to him material, educational, and entertainment wise. Always the perfect son and student, despite his odd nature, he never asked questions and always did what was expected of him. When he was deemed old enough, his father had let him in on the inner workings of the family business. Once the ugly truth of his family's wealth came out, he had been shocked. Still being somewhat young and naïve, Itachi immediately went to one of the only people he'd ever felt close to. This had been his first mistake, and it had a result he would never forgive his father or himself for.

Staring at the sole contact in his untraceable phone, he felt his stomach tighten. He needed to make a call, but really didn't want to. Itachi tried not to hate people, but he had a hard time with certain individuals. His father was one of them. It was better because he didn't need anything from him, and he could be avoided until the time was right. What Itachi hated the most was working alongside those persons worthy of his disdain. Using people from the inside was the best way to bring an empire down, and he wanted the job to be done correctly.

Finally pressing send, he held the phone up to his ear and waited for an answer.

"Ah, Itachi-kun. To what do I owe this pleasure?" A sickening voice asked.

Itachi lit another cigarette before talking. "I want to know what you have for me."

"Not a thing. My apologies."

"Quit messing around, and tell me."

"You know, I was thinking the other day. What's stopping me from going to your father and telling him about your little plans? After all, he would pay me more, and you would be dead before you'd even know I had betrayed you."

Insanely tired of always having this conversation, Itachi dryly responded, "I never expected you not to betray me, but if you do, you very well know that your reputation will be ruined, and you will, without a doubt, go to prison for the rest of your life. Fugaku would probably even have you killed for helping me in the first place, if he doesn't for the things you've done with his company." He exhaled heavily. "Are you planning on enjoying that dirty money when you're rotting in hell?"

"Itachi-kun, Itachi-kun. You're so stiff. Such a shame. Anyway, how is that delightful little brother of yours?"

"Leave my brother out of this, and tell me what you found."

"Nothing new, and that is the truth." The man sighed, and Itachi didn't believe a word he said.

"You are a horrible liar. If you prove to be useless to me, there will be nothing to stop me from ending you, you sick bastard."

"Don't make threats like that, Itachi-kun. You know as well as I do that you couldn't possibly do such a thing."

"You have no idea what I'm capable of."

"Even when the safety of those you care about is on the line?"

"Especially then," he spat, feeling his blood begin to boil.

"Oh?"

**…**

Hinata and her two new friends walked into the seemingly vacant parking garage, hurrying to make it to the car before they froze, being sure not to drop the many bags in their hands. They had stopped trying to keep the parcels separate once they had acquired a ridiculous amount. The two men had been surprised that the once Hyuuga heiress had chosen to go to the mall when she was surely used to shopping at high-end couture boutiques. She had simply told them that it was no longer her or her father's money, and she couldn't, in good conscience, go on a spending rampage.

The couple had proved to be very charming to Hinata. They were complete opposites and fought constantly, but she could tell that they loved each other more than anything else. She was convinced that _Icha Icha Love/Hate _was, without a doubt, about them. Naruto was loud, bright, and brash. Sasuke was more reserved, moody, and charismatic. They both had good hearts, and she supposed that they balanced each other out.

They, along with a friend of theirs, owned a small bookstore and cafe in a suburb a couple of hours from the city. The blonde had just been signed to Itachi's company, and his yaoi ninja series would begin to be published after the new year. Hinata was honestly excited about the idea and couldn't wait to get her hands on one of the first copies.

Sasuke and Naruto were both twenty-three- the same age she would be in a couple of weeks. Curious, she asked how old Itachi was, and had been told that he was twenty-eight. She couldn't decide if that age suited him or not. Somehow, he looked both younger and older than that.

Earlier in the day, Sasuke had asked her if he was sexy. She said she thought so. He then asked if he was as sexy as Itachi, and she could only stare at him. Truthfully, he wasn't, at least not to her. It almost made her laugh, thinking about a strange sexy rivalry Sasuke had made with his brother. She couldn't figure out a good way to explain to him that he was more cute, which was only reinforced by his question, while Itachi was sexy, without damaging his obviously fragile ego.

She had wanted to change into some pants in a restroom, but Naruto's stomach was protesting too loudly. Sasuke refused to eat in the food court, so they had to leave before the blonde 'died of hunger.' She inwardly cursed herself for ever having bought the damned shorts when she heard the familiar sound of idiots. Her other persona was mainly active during the evening hours, when she already had some alcohol in her. She was in no mood to play along when her day had been so different from her old life so far.

"Hey, baby," a particularly disgusting thug called.

Hinata and the two men kept walking briskly, ignoring the man's voice.

"What? Are you too good to talk to us?" An equally pathetic, but different voice asked.

Three thugs pushed off the wall, jogging quickly to catch up with the group. "Dressed like that, you can't expect us to just look."

"Please go away," she said.

"Oh, you charge?" The third thug asked.

"Stop following us, assholes!" Naruto yelled.

"Shut up, fairy."

"You guys should really leave us alone," Sasuke supplied in warning.

"Or what? You two faggots and that whore are going to make us?"

"She is not a whore, but yes, if need be," the Uchiha said.

"Then let's see what you have." The hoodlums moved in on them quicker than expected.

**…**

With possibly the worst headache of his life, Itachi once again tried to read Jiraiya's novel. It was well into the afternoon, and way past when he normally had all of his edits submitted. The glow coming from the screen of his laptop was penetrating his eye sockets, making his brain feel like it would burst at any moment. He closed his eyes and laid his head on the table. Really, he had too much going on in his mind at the moment. Breathing deeply, he tried to clear every unpleasant, worrying thought. It worked well enough, and he was about to be taken by sleep when the door to his apartment opened, and he heard the loud chattering of voices. Or one voice.

"I still can't get over how cool that was, Hinata-chan!" Naruto shouted. "You were all like, 'nuh uh,' and 'bam.' That guy didn't even know what hit him!"

That sounded troubling to Itachi, and he immediately made his way to the entry. Among a sea of shopping bags, his three guests stood, all in various states of well-being. Sasuke's nose and lip were bloody. Naruto had a black eye. Hinata's lip was busted, and her left cheek was bruised.

"What happened to you?" Itachi addressed the group.

"We ran into some trash and were forced to dispose of it," Sasuke explained.

The older Uchiha was used to his brother and Naruto getting into fights. Long ago, before they admitted their mutual attraction, many of the fights had been between the two of them. It wasn't that he wasn't concerned for the two young males, but he was so very used to it, and he knew they could handle themselves. Hinata being involved in a fight concerned him greatly, however.

"Please do not tell me that a man hit you, Hinata." He said angrily.

Her eyes widened in shock at his tone. "Umm..."

"She laid him out good!"

"Hinata?" Itachi asked more calmly, his eyes searching her bruised face.

"It's not so bad."

"Okay. Sasuke, would the trash still be there?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

"Hinata," he stuck his hand out. "Come," he commanded, giving her no choice but to obey.

She took his hand, not missing the fact that his hands were scorching and softer than she'd thought they'd be. Forcefully, she was led to the guest bathroom. Itachi pulled a washcloth from a cabinet and wet it. With his free hand, he brushed some of her hair away from her face, his knuckles ghosting over her cheek. Hinata had been touched by men before, but never like this. He was so gentle, and she couldn't fight the shiver that ran through her body. The touch wasn't sexual in the least bit, but she was sure it was the most intimate she'd ever experienced.

_Stop it, Hinata. You're just confused because he's so nice to you. And not gay. Hopefully. I mean probably!_

"Am I hurting you?" He asked when he noticed the troubled look on her face, lightly wiping away the blood on her bottom lip.

"No," she breathed.

He nodded and tossed the washcloth in the hamper. Grabbing her chin, he angled her face up to get a better look at the swollen cut. It was deep, but he deduced the swelling would go down soon enough. Even if her injuries weren't very serious, he still couldn't forgive any man who had ever laid his hands on her, or any woman, in a violent manner.

"Come," he ordered again, taking her hand and leading her out of the apartment.

In the elevator, Hinata stared at their still joined hands. Itachi was huffing, inwardly damning the slowness of the machine.

"Itachi-san... What are we doing?"

"We are going back to the mall, and hopefully, those bastards will still be there so I can educate them."

"I think they learned their lesson earlier..."

"There is _always_ more to learn, Hinata-chan."

**…**

Hinata was surprised to learn that Itachi was not a cautious driver. For some reason, she had imagined him painfully obeying every traffic law. As soon as they had made it to his sleek luxury car, he opened the passenger door and instructed her to sit. When she had, he closed the door behind her and appeared in his own seat soon after. "Sorry if you're cold," he had said before tires squealed, and they flew into the busy street outside of the parking structure.

She was too scared to be cold. "Itachi-san... maybe you should slow down a little," she squeaked when they nearly crashed into another vehicle for the seventh time.

"Perhaps you're right, Hinata-chan. After all, what good would it do if we died?" He began laughing manically, as he slowed to the speed limit.

"Heh..." _Oh shit._

…

"Damn it," he cursed when they discovered the thugs had already disappeared. He paced back and forth in front of the car. Thoroughly disappointed, he lit a cigarette and sat on the hood.

"Really?" Hinata questioned disbelievingly. "You smoke, yet I'm not allowed to?"

"I only suggested you quit. It _is _bad for you. You want one?" He offered her the pack.

"No." She turned her head away and stuck her nose in the air.

"You sure?"

Hinata bit her lip, a troubled look on her face. There was a battle going on inside of her. She had fought the urge for a cigarette all day, and now she felt dangerously cranky. Her nerves were still on edge from the first part of the car ride and the fight from earlier.

"Yes, I'm sure," she grumbled.

"Have one. We'll quit tomorrow."

She laughed before helping herself.

**…**

"No, you cannot go in like that," Itachi said for the second time.

"Nobody is going to think you hit me. You can even stay in the car if you're that worried."

"I would feel more comfortable going in myself." He hadn't given her time to change earlier, and he didn't want any more trouble coming from the shorts that, he couldn't help but notice, would be more correctly categorized as underwear as she sat facing him in the car. He was perfectly capable of buying groceries on his own.

"Fine," she huffed. "Let me write you a list then."

**…**

Hinata turned out to be an excellent cook. She had somehow even gotten picky Naruto to eat his vegetables and Sasuke to eat some of the homemade dango. Itachi knew, without a doubt, that he had made a good decision in hastily saying cooking was part of her job. He could tell he would be more than satisfied with her skills in the kitchen.

The three men lounged in the living room after dinner, pleasantly full, with nothing to do. Itachi had been able to finally complete his work as she cooked. Hinata had demanded a shower as soon as she and Itachi had finished cleaning up.

He was glad that she seemed a lot more relaxed. She was obviously more so around his brother and Naruto, but she had spent a large part of the day of getting to know them better. Itachi hoped that, in working together, she would feel more comfortable around him.

"I want to play a game," Naruto commented from the couch.

"A video game?" His boyfriend asked.

The blonde pulled Sasuke over to whisper in his ear. The young Uchiha's cheeks reddened, and he coughed before saying, "Itachi, we're going out. Goodbye."

And with that, Itachi was alone in his living room, wishing, not for the first time, that he could have what his brother and Naruto had – not sex, but love. He had honestly never looked because he'd been so busy, and it seemed selfish to get anyone knowingly involved in the potential danger that surrounded him. One day, he told himself, it would be safe for him to fall in love.

"Itachi-san, are you awake?" A gentle voice asked.

"I am," he said, opening his eyes and propping himself up with his elbows on the floor.

"Where are Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun?"

"They have gone out for the evening."

"Oh," she said, looking around awkwardly. She was, to his surprise, wearing the same clothes Sasuke had dressed her in the night before.

"Why are you wearing that?" He asked, not unkindly.

"Silly me, I forgot to get any sleep clothes today..."

"I see," he nodded. "We are going to have an early morning, Hinata-chan. Would you like to watch a movie or something before bed?"

"Sure. A movie sounds good."

"How is your English?" He crawled unashamedly to the entertainment center.

"It's okay. Why?

"I wanted to watch a particular one because I think you'll really like it. There are subtitles anyway," he explained, scanning over the movies. "Ah. _The Goonies. _A very good movie."

The two settled on the couch – a cushion's worth of space between them. Neither talked throughout the film, too caught up in the inspiring story, though they each stole secret glances at the other. Hinata still couldn't believe that she was sharing such normalcy with a seemingly perfect man. Itachi was trying to figure out if she was becoming more comfortable around him. Both couldn't help but note the others beauty, and pushed any thoughts of attraction to the back of their minds, blaming it on curiosity and loneliness.

When the movie was over, Itachi stood from the sofa, and asked, "Did you enjoy it?"

"I did. I'm glad we watched it," she smiled.

"Hmm. It is one of my favorites," he revealed. "Well, Hinata-chan, we should really get to bed. I would like to leave here by a quarter past seven."

"Alright."

They exchanged polite 'goodnights' before disappearing into their respective bedrooms.

**…**

As Hinata lay in her new bed, staring at the ceiling, she thought of Itachi and his cuddling pillow. She wondered how and why a man like him thought he had no other choice but to hold a pillow at night. From what she had learned in a single day, any girl would be lucky to have him as a significant other. Yes, he was a little strange, but she appreciated that. _He could hold me, and I wouldn't complain about it at all. Ugh! Bad Hinata! Bad! _She rolled over and tried to clear her mind.

As Itachi held his pillow, a habit he'd had as long as he could remember, he speculated how it would feel to hold Hinata instead. He'd had women in his bed, but he never felt anything beyond a physical attraction for them. He would have much preferred to hold his pillow over the easy females. Not understanding any reason to be having these thoughts about someone he barely knew at such an inappropriate time in his life, he put them aside, and counted down from a very large number until he was taken by sleep.

**...**

**A/N: **Now, for giggles, I want all of you to imagine something. A review from StarDustX made me think about some things... a bald Naruto to be exact. As if that wasn't disturbing enough, my mind, being wild and untamed, conjured up some pretty freaky images of Narutoverse baldies... and then traveled to other anime fandoms. If you'd like, if you are planning on reviewing anyway, let me know who the creepiest anime baldy is. Or just keep the scarring inside and to yourself. Mine: Narutoverse- Jiraiya and Itachi. Freakiest baldy of all time- L (Death Note).


End file.
